


Warm House

by KuhakuE



Series: They Deserve Better [8]
Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: #TheyDeserveBetter, Cherik Inktober Challenge 2019, Fluff, M/M, Post-X-Men: Dark Phoenix (Movie), fireplace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 17:29:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20952170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuhakuE/pseuds/KuhakuE
Summary: Charles arrives at his new home in Genosha for the first time. The fireplace can be one of the things that warm it.





	Warm House

**Author's Note:**

> Day 8: Fireplace

Charles approached the fireplace and pressed the button.

Of course, the button was within reach. He was able to reach, touch and take anything in this place.

Charles thought his new house in Genosha was odd. Everything in this place was low: the bed, tables, shelves. He had already forgotten how to take something from the kitchen counter without asking for help. It didn't take long for him to realize that it wasn't a random house on this island, but a house built personally by a particular magnetism-controlling mutant. The exact same mutant who accompanied him in the first time he entered the new house and looked around.  
Charles was unfamiliar with the weather of this country, but the fact that it was night and that the structure was made of an unusual amount of metal did not contribute to the temperatures. The fireplace was a nice way to warm the house. Although he had advanced technology in his mansion, he had a standard fireplace and not gas one, which unsurprisingly, is made entirely of metal. 

"Well, I see you're already starting to turn things on, so I guess you've seen it all. I hope you like it." Erik said.

Charles nodded in response. They weren't sure what they were supposed to say to each other, so Erik just walked over to the door. He opened it and searched for something in his coat pocket.

"Hey, close the door. Only now has the house started to heat up." Charles told him.

"How am I supposed to go outside, then?"

"Isn't it a little too cold to go outside?"

"I don't have teleportation powers. I have to go to my house somehow."

"You don't have to."

Erik smiled, knowing what an invitation sounded like, and he closed the door. Charles, realizing that his invitation had been accepted, smiled too. The embarrassment they felt was replaced by relief. Charles lifted himself from his wheelchair and sat down on the couch. Erik took off his coat and sat down beside him, clinging and placing an arm behind Charles's shoulders. Charles made the arm wrap around him and rested his head on the other man's shoulder. When the two men sat next to each other, seeing together the flames in the fireplace, they never felt warmer.


End file.
